Zoey's Journey Of Discovery
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Zoey wonders why. Why did Dren fall in love with her so fast? Why would he not let up? Just Why? So, she sets out on a daring adventure to learn more about this green haired alien and if possible herself. What she discovers is not what she planned to discover and now, this 19 year olds life is thrown into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey let out a large sigh, as she went from table to table, collecting orders and clearing dishes. She hadn't been getting the best of sleeps lately and now it was starting to hit her. She was weary from the lack of sleep and at times was starting to hallucinate. For instance, the other day, she swore that Elliot was a big blue elephant. He'd sent her home to get some rest, but she was still unable to. "Hi, welcome to…whoa!" The red head had to grip the table, as she had a dizzy spell. "Are you alright?" asked the customers at the table. Zoey stood, straightened herself and nodded "Yes, thank you, I'm alright. I apologize for that though. What may I get you? Anything you want, on the house." "Oh, it's alright, you needn't do that…" Zoey smiled "I insist." "Well, if you insist." Zoey took down the order and hurried to the back. "Ha!" She groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Still not sleeping well?" Wesley asked as he noticed the clearly exhausted girl, using the wall to keep her from collapsing "Hm? Yeah, I don't have a clue what's wrong with me…I just can't seem to sleep at all." "Hm, that's a problem," "Especially when you nearly fall into a customer's lap." Zoey sighed as she turned to her blond boss at the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, shut it! It's not like I meant for that to happen!" "True, but I believe that I sent you home three days ago, to get some rest, didn't I?" "If I could even sleep an hour, I would have remained at home, but I cannot sleep at all!" "Have you tried everything?" "From sleep therapy to sleeping pills and nothing has worked yet, and I am dead tired!" She wined as Wesley kindly took the order out to the waiting customer. Elliot thought, "Hm…we may have something here that can help…" "Ah, like what? Sleepy Time Tea? I tried that at the beginning of the damn month!" "I know that, cause if I recall, you drank it and a week later you called me a blue elephant!" "Sorry, not my fault! This not being able to sleep thing is really wearing me down…" "Hm…I know a guy who works in a scientific lab and it just so happens he has created a powerful sleeping assistant." "Ah…okay, at this point I'll try anything, how much?" "$1,000,000." "A million dollars!" "Yep, brand new product just made…URK!" Zoey gripped him by the shirt "How the hell am I going to come up with that!" "Calm down…geez; you're not as weak as you look. Anyway, since he owes me a favor I can probably get it for you…" "AWSOME! Thanks Elli…" "However, there's one condition," "Hrm…what's the catch?" "You come with me to Canada to get it." There was a moment of silence.

"Can…Canada! This guy is all the way in Canada!" "Yep, so?" "Ah…I'll think about it…who knows, I might be able to sleep tonight…" Wesley came back in "Your shift is over for the day, go home and get some sleep." "Pray that I can." Zoey said as she headed for the change room. She hadn't dared to tell either of her bosses the reason behind her being unable to sleep. Zoey untied the bow of her apron and sighed as she thought about how the month of no sleep had begun.

Flash Back:

_Zoey had gotten ready for bed, was in her nightgown, had her warm glass of milk and honey and was ready to get some sleep that is until she'd spotted something, out of the corner of her eye. Curious, like the cat she now was, Zoey went to investigate the item, and found that it was something a little metal bug like thing, she knew had to belong to only one person, one green haired, long eared person. Upon finding the item, Zoey began to think and wonder, why out of all the humans on Earth, why had Dren; an alien from another world, why had he chosen her to fall in love with? These questions and wonders were the root cause for Zoey's lack of sleep._

_Zoey began thinking of reasons why an alien had fallen in love with her, and why so fast. First, he'd considered her a toy to play with, and then out of nowhere he utters the words 'I love you so much' in the heat of a battle, mainly between him and Zoey's ex Mark. The uttered words had completely confused Zoey, and had her even then wondering if she'd made the right choice in boyfriends. _

_Now, each night, Zoey is constantly remembering things that went on between her and Dren, using Mini Mew's camcorder shots for help, but making the pink fluff ball swear not to say a word to Elliot or Wesley, or anyone for that matter what she was truly doing each night and why she was so exhausted day in and day out._

End Flash Back:

"Ha! If Elliot found me out, I'd be canned for sure…not to mention on the Mew hit list for siding with the enemy." Zoey groaned, tired as hell and pulled her t-shirt over her head, swung her bag over her shoulder and headed out "What they don't know won't hurt them…though; it might just kill me…I think I'll sleep tonight." Zoey decided as she waved bye and left, heading for home. Where alas she was still unable to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"State your name human! Who are you and why are you within our planet's vicinity?" A voice demanded of Zoey as she quickly tried to think of how to word why she was out there in space. "Um…my name, is Zana, I'm from the space station and have been drifting without fuel for some time now." "I see, then it is fuel you seek?" "Not really, truthfully I seek a possible return to the space station…" "Hm…land upon our surface; you'll need to confront the Emperor first." Zoey sighed with relief that they weren't going to shoot her down out of the sky. It was true, she had come from the station and had run out of fuel a day ago and had been floating within the darkness that was space. The only lie she'd told, was that her name was Zana, not Zoey. "Alright, but my fuel is completely out, how do I land?" "Hm…" "_She makes a good point,_" "Alright, we'll tie our ship to yours and pull you in; you do know how to steer right?" "Yes, I do…" "Good, then be ready for impact." Zoey waited and waited, then felt a jolt. "That is nothing to be alarmed about, that is just us tying to your ship, be seated and prepare to steer." "Alright." Zoey did just that. She allowed the ship to pull her's and steered well enough to land safely on the planet's ground. "Good work, now leave your ship and meet us outside. Do not worry, the air is very much like Earth's, only more clean." Zoey breathed deeply as she tossed on her jacket and lowered the stairs to let her out. She wasn't sure what she was in for and prayed that the aliens that had just helped her land were not enemies of the humans. Her breathing returned to normal, when she saw that the aliens were Cyniclon, aliens that she knew and she sighed relieved when she noticed that they were not the aliens that knew her.

"So, Zana, was it, come with us and we'll take you to see our Emperor." Zoey nodded and followed the men "You don't seem like the previous humans," "Hm? Previous humans?" "Jyku!" "Ah, right." Zoey was confused "I'm sorry, but that matter is for Cyniclons only, you understand, don't you?" "Yes, I do…tell me though, I once met a few of you several years ago…" "Yes, Sardon, Tarb and Dren did take up lodging there for a few years…so you met them did you? Strange that they'd show themselves to anyone besides the Mews." "Right…um, what are your views of them? The Mews?" "Hm…well, at first of course we disliked them, but once learning that they provided us with the means to return to the civilization we once were…" "Does that mean that you like them now?" "Well, we certainly don't hate them as much as we did, but we're still very cautious about them." "Why?" "Well, their heads have apparently been filled with useless lies, about a disgraceful act that occurred years and years ago." "…I see." "Terrible thing really, should never have happened, but sadly it did, causing the deaths of several humans." "Heh, yeah, all because of one stupid human's actions…Ow!" "Jyku! I'll not remind you again!" "Sorry." "Again, private matter…" Zoey nodded, knowing what the man had been talking about, but not knowing why the other man had said what he'd said.

"Um…have there ever been humans here before me?" "Yes, Japan's Emperor comes here quite frequently, probably trying to discuss an alliance of some kind." "Would that be a good thing?" "I suppose in a long run it would…though history has a way of repeating itself and that I believe is exactly why our Emperor has not yet agreed to an alliance." "Hm, makes sense." "Humans are not usually so understanding, you are a rare one." "Thank you; the new generation of humans are much more understanding then that of our ancestors." "I see, that may very well be a good reason for a possible alliance." "So, is the Emperor the only human to come here?" "No…however, that matter is not allowed to be discussed, unless it is the Emperor telling the tale…" "Yeah, he'd know more anyway, since his family played host to her's…" "JYKU! Last straw! Go back and guard the girl's ship!" "What! Yuki…that's not fair!" "I warned you not to allow privileged information to be spoken! Now off you go." The kid sighed "Fine!" and headed off.

"I apologize, that boy has been a pest ever since the emperor became angry with him over something and now the brat is stuck with me." Zoey giggled "I can see…" "Ha, come, this is the hidden entrance into the palace." "So I won't be seen?" "No, just more convenient, then dragging you through another hour of forest and then up several set of stairs." "Oh…well, thank you" Zoey followed the man, Yuki up three sets of stone steps until they came to a large wooden door. "Hm?" "What is it?" "Um…this is very strange, I feel like I've been here before." "…yet you have not, am I right?" Zoey nodded "No, this is my first time ever being on another planet…at least I think it is…" "Hm, perhaps the Emperor can clear that up." Yuki opened the wooden door to a large and stunning room. Complete with dazzling drapes and marble pillars. Zoey was in awe. "Come this way…Humina, is the Emperor here today?" "No, Yuki, he went **there** again." "Ha, he's been going there quite a bit lately." "Well, it will be the anniversary of the tragedy." "Can you believe that it happened nearly 10 years ago? In Four days?" "No I cannot…escort Miss Zana to a room, she's to meet with him when he returns." "Of course, come along, miss." Zoey now followed and young woman, with long light blue hair. They went up another set of steps, these ones marble. She was led to a beautiful room "You may rest here, until his majesty returns." "Thank you." Zoey said as she was left alone to look around the room, which, like the hidden entrance, seemed vaguely familiar.

"Good evening sire, did you enjoy your stroll?" "Not really, I'm never happy after going **there**…" "I understand, oh, Yuki brought a young human girl to see you sire," "Human girl?" "Yes, with stunning ruby hair and…oh! Sire?" "Her name? What is her name?" "Yuki called her Zana." "Zana…ha…then it's not her…" "Hm? Sire?" "Sorry…please bring her to see me, in the parlour; also I'd like some tea and cakes prepared please." "Of course sire," The woman, Humina left the Emperor to go and collect the young woman within the room, she'd placed her in.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Humina saw no one "Hm? Miss Zana? Are you here?" Zoey suddenly appeared from the balcony "Yes? Oh, hi." "There you are, the Emperor has returned and wishes to see you now please follow me to the parlour." Zoey nodded and followed the woman once again. She's liked looking out at the planet, liked seeing how just a little bit of the mew aqua had returned the planet to its majestic beauty. She'd seen several flying creatures that resembled birds "Um…Humina?" "Yes, miss?" "I spotted several flying bird like creatures outside, while on the balcony," "Yes, those are…" "Um…I may be wrong in this assumption…but are they Avas?" "…how does a human know of Avas?" Zoey gasped "I…I'm right! I…I have no idea how I know about them! I just…I just knew what they were called!" "You're a strange human…" "Ha…I know…" Humina knocked upon the parlour door "Sire, I've brought the woman." "Enter, Humina." Zoey thought she recognized the voice and a sudden thought went through her mind the thought, that very soon, she'd not be able to remain Zana any longer.

Humina opened the door and pushed Zoey inside "I'll return with you refreshments in moments sire." She left, leaving Zoey to be stared at by none other, then of course Dren. Her favorite alien stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, ha, ha!" Zoey groaned "Do you really have to laugh like that!" "Not really, but Zana? Interesting name to choose..." "GRR!" Zoey threw a cushion at him, beaning him right in the head "Shut up." She said, sinking into an extremely comfy sofa. "So...now, that I know who Jyku was mumbling about...what are you doing here?" The alien asked as he watched the woman breath a heavy sigh "Honestly, my ship has run out of fuel and I really do live on the space station now, so the only thing I lied about was my name." "Huh, I see…why though?" Zoey sighed again "It's a very long story…" "What's it about?" "It's too long…" "I like long stories, kitty cat." Zoey blushed at the pet name Dren always used on her. Finding it strange, yet welcomed to hear it again.

"Alright, well…it all started when Elliot, my boss…started the Mew project." "Wow, really long story I expect, hm?" Zoey nodded "Mhm, however the main reason is due to Elliot appointing me to work on the space station, if he ever gave the word and 3 months ago, he gave the word." "3 Months! You've been out there for 3 months! Without fuel!" "No, no, silly, just on the station and yes for 3 months." "I see…neither Sardon nor Tarb mentioned anything to me…" "Huh? I never saw them there…are you sure it's the right one?" "…There's more than one?" "Yes…well where Elliot is concerned there is. See he owns one himself." "Wow…is your boss rich or what?" "Yeah, yeah…anyway, he sent me up here to work there and I was out for a joy ride in the ship, when my fuel ran out and I got stuck out there." "Hm, well…I'm certainly glad you got stuck out there…hopefully not as long as 3 months." "Nope, 3 days max." "3 days is still a long time to be out in space, you know." "True, but Elli made sure I had plenty of oxygen and food on board before he sent me up here."

"So, why did he send you out here?" The alien asked "I think so I could take some time off from the café." "Why would you need that?" "I haven't been sleeping lately and he's worried that it's serious, so he sent me up here, not only to work, but to also to be examined by his friend Kyle." "A doctor, huh?" "Professor; like Elliot's father. He's working on a sleeping aide that can make anyone sleep, so I'm one of his first subjects." "Isn't that dangerous? He could've made this thing too strong and you'll never wake up again." Zoey nodded "I know…which is why I went for a joy ride, to clear my head of worry and to see what I've only seen in movies." "Hm…well, if you truly want to return to the station, I can arrange for your ship to be fuelled, however, you won't be able to leave until the festival is over." "Festival?" "Celebrating our planet's rebirth." "Oh, I see," "Why don't you stay and enjoy the festival? You're part of the reason our planet is back to the way it once was, you know." Zoey smiled "I'd like that…I'd also like to know some things," "What would you like to know?" Zoey took a deep breath "I want to know…why." "Why?" "Why did you fall in love with me? Why so fast? Why did you fall in love with a human in the first place? Just why?" Dren looked at her and sighed "Now that…is a very long story…" "I'm all ears." "Alright, I'll tell you, just not right now…" "Why not? What are you hiding?" "Nothing, I just thought you'd like to have something to eat and drink first." Dren said as Humina returned with quite the spread of refreshments. Zoey sighed "I guess my answers can wait a bit longer." She said, as the maid handed her a cup of something that looked like tea.

"Humina? Ah, there you are, where is my son?" "Oh, Lady Jade, his majesty is here, playing host to a visitor." "Visitor?" "Yes, a young woman by the name of Zana." "Zana? Hm…where are they?" "They should still be in the parlour, at least that's where I left them." "Thank you dear, I'll be sure to find them." The woman, with light green hair headed down the hall towards the parlour, where she heard slight voices.

"Really? So, you sent Romeo packing eh?" "Mhm, I sure did, I'm not about to allow a stupid loser to cheat on me and still date him…especially when he cheated on me with one of my friends." "True enough. Now, wouldn't it have been better never to have had to feel such heart ache?" "Don't start." "What? I can't say what you and I and the rest of the world already know?" "Shut up." "Come on, kitty cat, why are you still so defensive? Why can't you just let go of whatever it is that holds you to your pride and let someone who won't hurt you into that closed heart of yours?" Zoey sighed "Dren, I'm not really sure what I want anymore, okay? I'm stuck in a rut and I've no idea how to pull myself from it, nor do I know how to actually sleep anymore…" "Ha, you're so stubborn, kitten…" A knock came to the door "I'm busy Humina; please do not disturb me…" The door opened "Humina…oh…ah hey mom." Dren said as a stunning woman with long light green hair entered the room, and for a moment just stared aimlessly at Zoey.

Zoey was unsure of what to do and say, as Dren's mother stared down at her, like a hawk ready to kill. "Ah…mother, this is a friend of mine, her name is…" "Zana, yes, Humina told me you were with this girl…heavens you are young though, are you perhaps an acquaintance of the Emperor's?" "No, Ma'am. I actually work on the space station, run by…MFM!" Dren quickly covered her mouth "Now, now, Zana, you can't very well tell mother that, isn't it top secret?" Zoey now realized that Dren was right "Um…yes that's right. I apologise for not being able to tell you." "I understand perfectly…son, a moment of your time, please." "Sure, ah, Zana, I'll talk to you in a bit, if you'd like you may explore the palace, or if you are tired, you may return to your room." Zoey nodded "I'll await the continuation of our conversation in my room, that you have been so sweet to provide me with, thank you. Pleasure meeting you Ma'am." Zoey said and left the room, heading upstairs. "Yes, charmed…now son I…hm?" Dren had suddenly quickly left the room and now was speaking to Zoey on the stairs.

"Dren…go and speak with your mother, we'll talk later…" "Zo…Zana…I meant what I was saying in the parlour, you know…and 6 years ago…" Zoey sighed and suddenly kissed him, softly caressing his long ears. "I know, and like I said, I shall await you in my room, now, go and speak with your mother, k." "…k…I won't take long…" "Take as long as you need, it's alright, and it could be important whatever she has to say." "I doubt it, probably something about how the Lord of Guilki's daughter is very smitten with me, or something like that." "Ah, I see, trying to get you married, huh?" "Trying to get herself grandchildren." Zoey giggled "Well, that too is an important matter, so I'll leave you to discuss it." Dren simply nodded and let the kitty cat he still loved head finish climbing the stairs. "Ahem, son, would you kindly return to the parlour." "Sure, thing mom…" Dren said and shut the parlour doors.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm…this sure is a beautiful place…so bright and so…unpolluted." Zoey sighed as she gazed across the beauty that was Dren's planet. She leaned against the balcony and smiled as she spotted some young children in the nearby meadow. Playing, like they didn't have a care in the world. Zoey remembered being like that when she was little, playing with other children and having such fun doing so. "Hm…children, they are so innocent and have no worry at all that is until their parents drag them into their adult problems, and then the child is forever tainted and no longer has that sweet child-like innocence." Zoey watched several of the bird-like things flying through the sky and smiled as one of them came and landed right beside her on the balcony ledge. "Oh, well, hello there…don't I wish I could speak to birds like Corrina…" "_You…I understood that!" _Zoey looked around "Hello? Dren? Was that you?" "_No, no. It was me!" _Zoey suddenly looked at the little bird creature "You…you speak human…and you understand me!" "_I can understand you! Though I have no idea as to why…we Ava usually cannot speak with Cyniclon…" _"Well, that might be why, see I'm not a Cyniclon, I'm human. Do you have a name? Or shall I call you Ava?" the creature smiled beautifully "_Ah, well that explains it; though there have only ever been 2 humans we have been able to converse with._" "2? Who are the 2?" "_Oh, well the Lady Layna Hizashi and her daughter. Oh, and my name is Suna._"

"Lady Layna? Who's she?" "_You must be new to the planet. Lady Layna Hizashi was the ambassador of Earth and represented all the humans upon that god forsaken rock. She was a delight, and gained the trust and love of many of this planet's natives…sad how she died really…_" "How did she die? If that's not a secret," "_Why, not at all. The stuck up natives here tend to keep everything hush, hush, but we Ava, we do not agree and are often spilling tales that were supposed to be secret. _Zoey nodded "Alright, then what happened to her? How did she die?" The Ava looked at her and sighed "_She was slain, the day she gave birth to her beautiful child. Slain as she lay in her birthing bed._" "Oh, that's awful. To never see your newborn child…that is sad." "_Quite, and to this day, they still know not the truth of who killed the woman, only that there were two suspects. A Cyniclon, named Indigo Depe and a human called...eek!" _The Ava suddenly shrieked as a dagger came flying towards it. Zoey whipped her head around to see Dren. "Dren…" _"Ooh! Master Dren! You mean child! Do not forget, that it was this incident that led you and the young child to…ack!" _"Be gone Ava! Leave the palace! Now, and leave what is not known kept that way!" The Ava sneered, but flew away.

"Hey! No wait! You don't have to go…aw…" Zoey glared at Dren "Why did you have to be so mean to her? She was only answering a question I'd asked her!" "That question, is not to be known by a human…" "Though it was a human who more than likely killed her?" "Leave it alone Zoey…" "I will not! I want to know if it really was one of you or if I've been lied to my whole life about who killed…my aunt!"

Dren just stared at her, wide eyed. "Yo…your aunt?" "Yes, Layna Hizashi was my aunt, and I didn't realize that she was the same one the Ava was talking about, until I heard how she was killed. By either a human or a Cyniclon. My mother always told me that she was killed by one of you. I wanted to know the truth! From someone who knows it!" Zoey shouted, tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes. "Zoey…" "I want to know if I should become like Elliot and hate your people or become like my aunt and love your people." She said, looking out over the balcony. Dren thought and sighed "What do you believe happened?" "Hm…mother always shot down my theories, but that didn't stop me from coming up with them…" "What were your theories?" "A human killed her…a human that probably wanted her for himself, but learned that she was in love with a Cyniclon and so in a blind a rage of pure passion, killed the woman he loved, so no other man could have her ever." "…WOW! Good guess!" "Is…is that really what happened?" "Almost exactly to a T…Zoey, how on Earth do you know all that?" She shrugged "It's just something I thought might have been the cause…though, the human must have forced his 'love' onto her, fore she did in the end give birth to a human girl, right?" "…Yes…she did…Zoey…ha, if I tell you this, please swear to me that you will never tell another human soul as long as you live, alright?" Zoey nodded "I promise, I'll keep what you tell me to myself and no one else will hear it from me." "Alright…well, sit down on the bed; this is not going to be an easy story." Dren said, pulling her gently to the bed and sitting her down. "Alright, now, I'll begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey sat on a bed in another room, which was not designated as her's, while trying not to cry anymore. She'd done that enough earlier, when Dren had told her the story of her aunt Layna. She couldn't take it anymore when Elliot's father was brought up. So she took off till she found an empty room, and then remained there for hours. She didn't want to have a reason for not liking her boss, or for being glad what happened to Elliot's father had happened, so she decided it best to remain out of the conversation. A knock came to the door.

"Go away…" "Zoey, come on out won't you?" "Not right now I won't…I'm not in the right state to…Yeek!" Dren appeared beside her "I hate it when you do that!" The man shrugged "Sorry…so is that why you were always mad at me?" "Whenever you did that, yes. Well, I wasn't mad, I was startled and annoyed…if I was mad it was probably at Elliot…" "Hm…I see." "What happened? Between my aunt and Elliot's father?" "Well, he didn't like that she was always up here. See they were betrothed to be married and when ambassador Hizashi cancelled the betrothal, Professor Grant was furious. In time we all had thought that his anger had subsided and usually he and Lady Layna's sister, Sakura; they usually came up to visit her." "I see, so how did that turn into her being killed?" "The professor…he as you mentioned forced his 'love' onto her one evening and well, the child was created and 9 months later born, but Lady Layna, she refused to allow him access to the child and for that he…" "Stop…I know I really need to know this, but…I don't want to…" "Hm, alright, well afterwards, my mother took the child in and raised her to be a lovely young woman, one of whom every boy was interested in…" "Including you, I take it?" "Ha, yeah, that'd be true…" Zoey sighed "So, what happened to her?" "Hm? You mean the daughter?" "Nah, the Ava, yes the daughter!" "Ah, well, she vanished one night and has not been heard or seen since." Zoey looked at the man and gestured for him to sit beside her. "Tell me about her." "You sure?" "Mhm, I'm sure."

Dren ended his story and held his breath as he waited for Zoey to respond. "I see…so you were that in love with her…and she vanished the night you two were to be married…that's horrible." "Yeah…that wasn't one of the best times, that's for damn sure…" Zoey nodded her agreement "So, do you think it was the humans who may have come and taken her down to Earth?" "…That thought did run through many minds here including the Cyniclon of whom Lady Layna had fallen fore and vice versa." "Oh? Who was that?" "Indigo Depe." "Indigo Depe? Who was he to her?" "A loyal friend, one who took it upon himself to go to Earth and bring back the daughter, however his actions were not favoured." "What actions?" "…Zoey, Indigo is another word for Blue and Depe spelt deep would make Indigo Depe…" "Deep Blue!" "Knew you were a smart one! Yeah, the ass went and caused a huge uproar between us and the humans again, by…well, you should know what he did to your blond friend's family." Zoey sighed "Oh I know all too well. Elliot likes to drill that into our heads, which is probably the main reason why the others don't like you guys…" Zoey suddenly noticed the look Dren gave her and realized that she had just admitted that she liked at least his people. "The reason why the **others** don't like us?" "Ah…yeah I thought you'd catch that…" "So…" Dren moved closer "So, is it safe to say you don't hate me?" "Have I ever said I hated you once since we met?" "…Actually no, there hasn't been a time…I would have thought there would have been at least once, but none come to mind." "That's because there is none. Dren, I don't hate you, or your people. If anything I care deeply for you, but don't get too carried away…I'm not sure if that deep caring is love or just a deep caring feeling, you know what I mean?" Dren thought and though he was slightly confused he nodded "I think I get that…so you like me?" "Didn't I just say that?" Dren smirked "Yes, but I like hearing you say that you like me…mmm!" "I'd rather do this, then talk right now; I think I'm all talked out…mmm." Dren pulled back "Same here." He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly to his body, while not allowing their lips to part once.

"Humina, where is Dren?" "His highness is at the moment…ah…not available…Kylania…" "Hmph! Nonsense! He is so available! He is just hiding from me! Have him come to my chamber when he returns from where ever he has gone off to, to avoid me. Alright." "Yes, miss…"The maid watched the annoyed woman leave the palace and sighed "Oh, my lord…I do hope you know what you may have to face…Kylania is not one to be trifled with." She said to herself and went on with what she had been doing, before being rudely interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey walked through the halls of the palace and was dazzled by the artwork within. The stunning crystal pieces, which allowed the rays of the sun to shine through lighting the entire hall. She marvelled at the tapestries that hung on the walls, with their intricate patterns and meticulous design. "Wow, such beautiful patterns…" "Yes, I am proud to say that our people still up hold some of our nobility." Zoey turned to the woman who had spoken, Dren's mother.

"Hello, ma'am…" "You're still here are you?" "His lordship has invited me to remain here, until after the festival." "I see, well I do hope that you'll enjoy yourself." Zoey smiled "Thank you ma'am." "Now…about that name of yours," "Hm?" "Zana? Really? I am not blind, nor have I forgotten the main object of my son's affections, Zoey." Zoey sighed "I apologise for making it seem like I was hiding anything, I'm really not. See, I just didn't want my boss to track me all the way out here." "Your boss?" "He's completely against your people, but I'm not. I think you're all amazing and extremely talented." "Hm, well thank you…but sadly we were not the ones to create these works of art." "Oh?" "These are the exquisite works of art belonging to only one person, Layna." "Layna, as in Layna Hizashi?" "Yes, you knew her I take it?" Zoey nodded "Of course, she was my aunt." There was a sudden silence.

"Layna Hizashi…was your aunt?" Zoey nodded "Mhm, my mother is her younger sister…" "Sakura? You're Sakura's child?" "Yes…" "Oh, now that is completely ridiculous!" "I beg pardon ma'am?" "Sakura Hizashi was deemed infertile at the age of 14, after a tragic fire." "…but, I…" "You must be mistaken about who is really your aunt." "No, no. I have a photo of her right here." Zoey pulled a picture of a lovely young lady with ruby red hair and sweetheart hazel eyes. In the picture she wore a simple red dress, with a white shawl, as if she was heading to a party. "Where did you get this?" "My mother gave it to me, when I was 8." "I see…well that certainly is Layna… so lovely and sweet…" "Yes, my aunt was very beautiful." "Everyone on this planet loved her, and many humans did too, unfortunately one loved her a bit too much and in the end it cost her, her very life." Zoey knew who the human was and sighed "Alan Grant's son…Elliot, he's my boss." "…Hm, yes he would have a grudge against us, thanks to Indigo's destruction of his family." Zoey nodded and looked at a painting "She was very talented…" "Yes she was…she was my best friend."

Zoey looked at the woman sympathetically and took her leave of the woman, who just nodded. Zoey headed down to the parlour, where she heard Dren's voice, but his was not the only one he heard.

"Why have you been avoiding me Dren?" "I haven't been avoiding you Kylania! I've been very busy getting things ready for the festival!" "Don't shout at me Mr! I came by last night, and was told you were busy, doing what at that hour?" "I am the emperor you know! I can't just forego my responsibilities just to talk to someone!" "I am not just someone Dren, I am your fiancée, and I demand that you stop treating me like I'm just some commoner!" "YOU ARE NOT MY FIANCEE! The only reason why we have to get married is because of my mother's arranging it! If not for that I wouldn't have even bothered with you! Got that!" "What's wrong with you? You're not the same since Zoey disappeared!"

Zoey heard her name, but thought to herself, that it couldn't possibly be her they were talking about, she continued listening.

"Enough Kylania! I want you to leave!" "Dren…" "Get out I said! Now! As far as you're concerned, I will only do what I have to. Not because I want to, but because I am being forced to! Got it! Now LEAVE!"

The door flew open and a young woman with long, light blue hair emerged, angry as hell. "Of all the nerve…hm? EEKK! A human!" Zoey quickly backed up as the woman went to attack her. "Dren!" Zoey screamed, and within moments Dren was by her side, and between the charging alien. "Stop Kylania!" "Why are you protecting a human?" "This human is far more special to me then you are, now go!" "…you…you still prefer humans over your own people! How could you have been made emperor?" "Thanks to this human here, we will never have to worry about being controlled by Deep Blue again; also it is this human that gave us the Mew Aqua, which has restored our planet and people to their former greatness! Be grateful to this woman! Be grateful…to Zoey."

The woman looked at Zoey then at Dren "Zoey…no…no there is no possible way that Zoey could have come back!" "Why?" "Hm?" Zoey was interested "Why would this girl you speak of not be able to come back here?" "I…" "You wouldn't know that, unless you knew where she was and why she was taken and by whom." Dren's eyes began to glow, but Zoey; knowing these tell-tale signs that he was pissed the fuck off, touched his arm lightly "It's alright, but I think that this girl should be put through a test or trial." Dren calmed down and nodded "She sure as hell will be." Dren glared as several soldiers appeared. Zoey quickly hid in the room.

"Your majesty..." "Remove Kylania from my sight! She'll await her trial date in the dungeon!" "Dren! Please! I had nothing to do with Zoey's disappearance! Please, I swear to..." "Oh, and Kylania, the engagement is completely cancelled! Take her!" "Yes Sire." Zoey watched from the doorway of the room as the men dragged the kicking and pleading woman from the hall. She kind of felt bad for the girl, but knew that even if one is jealous of another, that did not give them the right to ruin another person's happiness. She watched as Dren paced back and forth, then headed outside. Zoey quickly hurried after him.

"Damnit! Why could I not have seen through that obvious jealousy!" "Maybe, because you've felt that jealousy yourself before," Dren turned to Zoey and sighed "Yeah...was I that bad though?" "You did try to kill Mark, not to mention helped to bring forth...ah, never mind, we'll leave that one out." "Hm...You don't have to...I know all too well that it was my fault..." "Dren..." "If I hadn't pushed him, Deep Blue may not have come forward...not that soon anyway." Zoey shook her head "No, he was already there, within Mark's body, a part of him, watching what we all did. He would've come one eventually, so it's no one's fault, alright?" "...Ha...fine...how'd you catch on so fast?" "Well, when she mentioned that this 'Zoey' knew, couldn't possibly have returned. I started thinking and that's when I asked the question." "Huh...you're pretty smart..." Dren stated as he sat on the bench in the garden "Not to mention just plain pretty," Zoey smiled and sat beside him "Dren...can you show me around the palace more? Like places that my aunt went and liked spending her time?" "Sure, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Let's go." Dren stood and was slightly surprised when Zoey took his hand "Lead the way my friend."


	7. Chapter 7

"MMM!" Zoey gasped for breath as she was lightly thrown onto a bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for years. "Dren...ahh!" She moaned as the alien kissed her neck, while his hand grasped her breast. She saw the look of pure passion within the man's eyes and was stunned. Never before had she ever seen such an intense passionate look, not from Mark, not even from Elliot. It made Zoey wonder, if she'd been wrong all these years. That it hadn't been Mark she was supposed to be with, but the very man that was kissing his way down to her breast right now.

"Zoey..." "Call me kitty cat or kitten..." She managed to say softly "Why?" "I don't want you thinking of me as the 'Zoey' who once occupied this room." Dren chuckled as he squeezed her nipples "Not a chance, you're far cooler then she was...is..." "Hm...And you're just saying that to make me drop the topic, right?" "...no..." "Don't worry, consider it dropped...mmm," Dren smiled as he held her tightly "God, Kitty cat, I've missed being alone with you..." "Hrm...Though those times I was either in my uniform at work, or sick in bed...which I didn't end up staying in..." "Yeah, sorry, hope you didn't get too sick." "Nah, took some medicine and was much better by the 3rd day." "That's good to hear..." "Hey, Dren..." "Hm?" "Di...Did you mean what you said?" "Hm? You'll need to be specific honey, I've said quite a few things to you." "No kidding. I mean about...loving me?" "Oh, that one, yes I was honest then and now, I love you Kitten, I love you so damn much." He said as his mouth slipped down and latched onto an already hard nipple, causing the kitty to arch her back. "Aha..." "Why do you ask honey?" "I...I've been thinking about it for quite a while and just wanted to be sure that what you said was 1 still true and 2 true." "Well, everything that I told you is true sweetie, my loving you, my not wanting you to get hurt, my proposal; the night you saved the Cherry tree..." "Oh right..." Zoey exclaimed "I'd almost forgotten about that night..." "So, now that you've had time to get to know me and you know some things about my people...what would answer be?" "Zoey was speechless for a moment and thought about it.

"Wow...that's a good one...I hadn't thought about it till now..." "Well, you don't have to answer me tonight, you can wait till..." "...Yes." "I mean it was right out of the blue, me asking...yes?" Dren stopped munching on tit and looked up at her "Yes what?" Zoey sighed and smiled, her face flushed with ecstasy. "Yes." "...you mean you...yes? Yes!" Zoey nodded and was suddenly grasped tightly "Hm...You know...you're a great guy, Dren and you're a wonderful Emperor." Dren sighed, and kissed her, thrusting his one had right down her panties and began rubbing her clit.

"Aahhaha..." Zoey moaned in between kisses as Dren continued rubbing; now and then thrusting a finger or 2 or 3 inside her moist cavern. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter with each thrust, while he rubbed her sensitive clit. Soon, he left her face lips and ducked his head down to her pussy, licking her soaking wet lips, flicking the clit every once a while. Zoey cried out in extreme pleasure, while Dren continued dining on her creamy pussy. After a moment, Dren let the kitty cat relax and take a moment to recollect herself, while he removed himself from his pants.

"You pure honey?" "Mhm...Would it matter if I wasn't though?" "No, no. It's just cause...well, I'm probably much bigger than any Earthling male, and I wanted to warn you...it will hurt...are you..." Zoey shook her head "No...Though it may have been a mistake..." "Are you sure about this then?" Zoey nodded as she glimpsed at his size and was flabbergasted, to see that his dick had to be at least 20 inches long and nearly that size in width. Her mouth watered just thinking of the sensation the alien's huge cock would give her. She smiled "I've seen bigger on a human." She lied as Dren rubbed the tip along her entrance, watching her wiggle and squirm. "I see, so then you don't want this?" He asked seductively. "Aahhaha..." "Come one kitty cat, tell you want it. Tell me what you want me to do with this, hm?" Zoey looked him right in his golden eyes and smirked "Fuck me." "What was that? What do you want me to do?" "I want you to take that monster cock and slam it into my wet pussy and fuck me real hard!" She cried through the passion. "Heh, what language, but of course, I'm happy to oblige." Dren said and parted the pussy lips, and like she asked, slammed his 20 inch cock into her pussy.

"AAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" She screamed with heated lust as he thrust hard into her pussy. "Damn, you're tight honey...heh, but then again, the tighter the better." He said and continued thrusting himself into his kitten, who moaned and panted, while arching her back and lifting her ass to meet his thrusts. She could feel him within, causing stream after stream of cum to flow from her pussy, there was so much, that it coated Dren cock, and soaked the blanket on the bed. Dren didn't seem to care though and simply continued fucking his perfect kitty.

After what must have been 2 hours of pure fucking, Dren finally reached his climax, releasing himself within the kitty's sopping wetness. Zoey panted and panted, as Dren laid right down beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "Gods! I love you, kitty cat..." Zoey sighed and kissed his lips "I love you too, Dren." Before Dren could question her about what she'd just said, Zoey was fast asleep. "Ha...I finally have you, my sweet kitty cat..." he sighed and soon joined the woman in peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Zoey as she looked at a picture of her aunt Layna. "Yes, she was...I was only a year at the time, but I have to agree...she was very lovely." Zoey sighed as she leaned against Dren's naked chest. They'd woken from their sleep nearly 5 hours ago and for 2 of the 5 hours had gone round two of their sex session. Now, they relaxed and Dren finally showed her the picture of her aunt; which had been the reason for being in the room in the first place. It was slightly different than the one her mother had given her. "Do you have any of 'Zoey'?" Dren thought "Hm...I do...but they're in my room...in my family's house." "Oh..." "Hm, come on, I think I know someone who may just have one, and he's here in the palace." "Oh? Who?" "My old man." Dren said and led the way down to where a man with long dark hair sat at a writing desk, piled high with papers.

"Excuse me, father?" "Hm? Ah, Dren my son, what brings you by?" "Well, first I'd like to introduce you to Zoey...whoa!" the man was now at Zoey's side gripping her shoulders and staring into her eyes. "Father, what are you..." "Zoey...my god!" "Father, this is not 'Zoey'. This is..." "Zana." "Yeah, Zana..." "Zana my ass!" "Father!" "This young girl is not this 'Zana' person! She is Zoey! The very one that vanished from us years ago!" Dren was silent and looked his father in the eye "Are you 100% certain?" "Yes, my son, she has Layna's eyes, hair, looks...my god, if I knew not that Layna was dead...this girl would be a dead ringer for her..." Dren thought and asked about the picture of Zoey.

"Here you go, this is the only picture I have of the girl, the rest are back at the main house, where my wife, Jade would probably be right now." "I see...wow...she's pretty..." The man nodded "Yes she is, and if you look at the picture and in this mirror, you will see why I believe you to be the same person in this picture." Dren took a quick look and then looked right at Zoey and gasped "No way...you...you might just be right father..." "What! No, I can't be that 'Zoey' I'm from Earth! My mother is Sakura..." "Sakura Hizashi?" "Yes..." "Well, that might explain why the child disappeared..." "Huh?" "Sakura Hizashi was deemed infertile at a very young age, and seeing as you're no more then 19, Sakura being your mother would be impossible." Zoey shook her head and back up "No, no...That's not...It can't...I can't!" Zoey cried as Dren approached her. "Kitty cat..." "NO!" Zoey exclaimed and ran from the room. "Ha..." "I do hope this hasn't caused problem..." "I don't know...father, is there any way of proving that she is 'Zoey'?" "Hm...I think there's a test, one that if passed we'll all know the truth." "What is this test?" Dren asked as his father explained.

Zoey ran through the halls and thought of going to her room, but then turned and went right back to the room, she'd made love with Dren in. She locked the door as soon as she was inside and collapsed onto the bed, which now had new, clean linens upon it. "Hm?" Zoey wondered who'd changed the sheets, but shrugged it off and just lay there, thinking about what she'd heard. "They're wrong! I'm not that girl! I can't be..." Suddenly Zoey spotted something out of the corner of her eye in the sky. "Hm? Oh no!" She leapt up from the bed and ran to the balcony. "No, no, no!" Zoey hurried out of the room, desperate to find Dren quickly.

"How did he find this place! He'll ruin everything!" Zoey said to herself as she ran through the hall. "Dren? Dren!" "Miss, why are you shouting?" "Hm? Oh, Humina! Where is the emperor?" "He has gone to speak with Sardon and Professor Ryuki, why?" "Where would I find him?" "He's left the planet miss, to the space station, where Sardon is an apprentice to professor Ryuki." Zoey gasped "Oh no...Where is Yuki? The soldier that brought me here?" "He's in the barracks, towards the east of the palace, oh!" Zoey nodded and took off quickly for the barracks.

"Really? So, Kylania may have been responsible for..." "Yuki!" "Hm? Oh, Miss Zana, you shouldn't be here, these are men's quarters..." "I'm sorry, but there's trouble coming!" "What kind?" "The space station I'm from, they must have sent someone to retrieve me! I spotted the ship from a balcony!" "Is this person dangerous?" "If he's who I believe him to be, then yes." "Who do you think it may be?" "Elliot Grant." Yuki's eyes went wide, as did the other soldiers' eyes. "Elliot Grant...Professor Grant's son..." "Yes, he's my boss back on Earth! I work on his space station! Please, he completely hates your people!" "Hm...Ready for battle men! Zana, where is the emperor?" "He's left to speak with Sardon..." "Hm, not good, alright, go and find Lord Myoto. He should be within the palace." Zoey nodded alright...please be careful, Elliot is very crafty when it comes to your people." "I appreciate your concern, now hurry." Zoey left quickly, as the soldiers prepared for battle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Humina!" "Miss? Did you find Yuki?" "Yes, thank you, where would lord Myoto be?" "Oh, he's just through that door there." "Thank you." Zoey said and burst through the door. "Lord Myoto!" "Hm? Ah, young Zoey! You've returned."

"You! Your..." Zoey gasped as she looked at Dren's father, who apparently was Lord Myoto. "I am Lord Myoto, why do you seek me child?" "Elliot Grant is here on the planet and I fear he is not here in good faith." "Hm...Yes, that is a problem..." "Yuki suggested I come and find you." "Good, hm, now, you go and hide in this room here, Elliot will not take you back just yet." Zoey hesitated "Sir, I can help...he won't harm me...please let me help..." "Zoey, my son has gone to find out whether you are or are not the one I mentioned. Please remain here, safe and sound, alright." Zoey sighed and reluctantly went into the room, which was suddenly locked. "No! My lord!" "You'll never leave this planet again Zoey! You were born here and if it happens you'll die here!" Zoey pounded on the door, but got no reply. The lord had left her alone in a locked room.

"Men!" "Lord Myoto! The Grant boy has breached the planet!" "Yes, I know, you are to do everything in your power to thwart his attempt to steal Zoey again!" "Z...Zoey?" "The woman who came for me, Zoey." "She said her name was..." "For safety reasons of course!" "She was really Zoey! Wow! I guess that makes sense then. Alright! You have your orders! The human is not to get close to Zoey! Let's go!"

Zoey couldn't do anything, but watch from a tiny window, not even big enough for her to climb through as a cat. She was worried, not only for the Cyniclons, but also for Elliot. He was still her friend after all, a good friend and if it turned out that she was the girl 'Zoey' he would actually be her half brother. "Oh...that would be rich! Elliot being my brother! God, it'd definitely make me regret...what happened between us..." Zoey sighed as she looked up at the sky and spotted an Ava.

"Suna!" Zoey shouted and the bird came to the tiny window. "_Hm? Why it's you! Whatever are you doing in this room?_" Zoey sighed "Lord Myoto locked me in, he's off with the other soldiers...please, please you must find someone who can let me out of here! I have to go and prevent any blood from being spilt." "_I...I don't know if I can...remember, the boy didn't like that I was here..." _"Please Suna, please, help me...Layna Hizashi was my aunt and won't have blood spilled in her name!" The Ava didn't know what to do, but nodded and flew away quickly "Suna...please let there be someone to let me out."

Zoey waited and waited, until finally she heard someone at the door "Zoey?" "Hm? Who's that?" "It's Trab." "Oh! Awesome! Please, get me out of here!" the door was soon opened and Zoey flew out and latched onto the boy. "Hey! Let go!" "Sorry, but thank! Has Dren returned?" "Yeah, he's..." Zoey hurried out of the room and quickly searched for Dren.

"Dren! Dren!" the green haired alien heard the woman's calls, but didn't answer them. He just stared blankly at a sheet of paper, which held on it a very important secret. "Dren? Oh, here you are!" Zoey exclaimed as she hurried up to him "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "Yeah..." "Then why didn't you..." "You're her alright..." "Hm? Her?" Dren looked at her "Yes, you're the 'Zoey' that...vanished..." Zoey shook her head, "Dren, come on, I can't be..." Dren handed her the paper. "I confirmed it recently...you're her." Zoey read the paper and suddenly gasped, allowing the paper to fall from her hands. She turned to Dren "Dren...I..." "I know, Zoey...I know..." Dren said as he pulled her into a tight embrace "God, I thought I'd never find you..." Zoey sighed and leaned up to kiss him, just as the door to the study flew open, and standing there in the doorway, was none other than Zoey's blond haired boss Elliot Grant.


	10. Chapter 10

"E...Elliot!" Zoey exclaimed as Dren held her behind his back "What brings you here blonde?" "Zoey. I'm taking her home." "Well, what if she doesn't want to leave? Hm? Will you force her to leave?" Elliot looked at Zoey "Let's go Zoey," Zoey didn't want to go, not now that she'd just learned who she truly was. "Elli...I..." "Let's go." Zoey shook her head "No, Elli..." "Hrm! Move aside long ears! She probably thinks you'll make her stay!" Dren looked at the red head who nodded "Fine, I'll step aside. Go ahead kitten; tell big brother here what you truly want." Zoey's cheeks turned red, when she realized that what Dren had said was true, Elliot was her older brother.

"I'm not her brother long ears! I'm more then you think to her..." "Elliot!" Zoey let out. "Hm?" Zoey walked up to the blond and placed the paper in his hands "Please...read this carefully. Alright?" the blond did so, mainly just to humour her, but then when he read it over, his eyes went wide as saucers. "Who...who's DNA is this?" "Zoey's. This pretty kitty's right here." Dren stated, wrapping his arm around Zoey's shoulder. There was no movement from the blond, no words, only a deep, wide eyed stare, at the results of the DNA test, Dren had, had performed.

"Elli..." "This...this has to be some sick joke!" the blond finally shouted at the green haired alien, who held up his hands. "I kid you not, this is no joke. I collected the DNA sample myself, then had it analysed up at the space station...not the one you own by the way." Elliot looked at Zoey "Do you believe any of this!" "Elliot...my mother...Sakura, she was deemed in fertile when she was 14...years before I was born..." "So...then you believe..." Dren sighed "Run the test yourself, if you'd like, but it won't change anything. Zoey here is still Layna Hizashi's daughter...and thanks to your old man, your half sister." Zoey looked at Elliot, who looked at the paper again, then sighed "Fine, Zoey we'll go to my station...let's go." Zoey nodded, and headed out, Dren holding tightly to her hand. "Hm? Oh no! You're not coming long ears! I won't allow it..." "Well, tough. I'm not letting my sweetie out of my sight again! So, let's go blonde." Elliot glared, "Elli...please, it's alright...I want him to come with us, k?" "...whatever. Let's just go!" Zoey nodded and turned to Dren "This had better not be a waste of time Dren. If you did anything to alter the results, so that I would be the woman's daughter...I swear, I will leave this planet and you will never ever hear from me again. Got that." Dren swallowed, but nodded "I understand, however, I promise you, I did not alter the results." Elliot scoffed "We'll soon see."

"Elli?" Zoey called softly as she entered his room and found him standing at the porthole, looking out, his shirt off; she remembered when she'd seen him that way before. She'd come bursting into his room, and he's been in the same position. That time he'd called her a 'kid sister that never gave privacy' He sighed and turned to her "What do you really make of this Zoey?" She shrugged "I honestly don't know. I mean, after talking with several people, I'm a bit curious about what the truth is..." "Hm...If it turns out to be true...that would mean that..." Zoey sighed, walking up to the blond and placing a finger to his lips. "I know...but for now, let's not think about that, alright?" The blond nodded and in one swift movement, had pulled the ruby haired woman into a tight embrace, planting his lips upon her's. She didn't seem to mind.

"Elli..." "Who cares what that test will say? There are plenty of half siblings who have such feelings for each other..." Zoey blushed as she was gently sat on the bed "I know...but I...mmm," "I was worried about you. Kyle contacted me and said that you hadn't been seen for nearly a week. I was so worried..." "You know...you're not like you used to be, you're not that much of an asshole anymore..." "Maybe, that's because I have you to look at everyday...what ass wouldn't want to change his attitude?" Zoey giggled then sighed "Elli, you know if this test proves that I am Layna's daughter...ha, we can't do this anymore..." "...I know..." Zoey lay there on the bed just relaxing "Though that also means, that you'll be returning to **his **planet, wont you?" "...I don't know...I mean, I know that before she vanished, Dren and the woman were to be married, but honestly I don't know what I would do." "Come home to Earth, Zoey...forget this stupid test, alright?" "Elli..." "Please, come home." "Elliot...I..." the blond sighed as a knock came to the door "What?" "Letting you know blonde, that we've landed." "Hm...Good, now to find out the truth." Elliot stated as Zoey nodded and left the room, gaining a glaring look from the green haired alien.

Zoey took the alien's hand as well as Elliot's "Come on guys; let's go see just who the hell I am." Both men nodded, but didn't miss the chance to exchange glares between one another.


	11. Chapter 11

After having Kyle perform the test, the three of them had to wait for the results, which they believed was taking forever. Dren and gone with Zoey to her apartment she'd been given when she stayed on the station.

"So...how tight are you and blonde?" He asked straight out and Zoey sighed "Well, now that'd a complicated one...I think the best answer for that would have to be...that I feel for him...what I feel for you as well." "You love him." "Yes, I do." "So, then what do you want to happen?" Zoey thought "I...I really don't know. I mean on one hand, if it's true, I'll know the truth about my life and I'll have a half brother. On the other hand...if it's not true...for one, I'll never speak to you again and second...I think I'd probably go back to Earth with Elliot. So, I honestly have no idea what I truly want. Sorry, but I can't really answer that one." Dren sighed as Zoey handed his a drink "Then if it is true...who will you choose?" Zoey again thought and sighed "Again, tough decision..." "He'd be your brother though!" "True, but there's nothing in the human law that makes it illegal for half siblings to be together. Again, sorry." Dren groaned as he looked around the room "You seem to have liked it out here...even at the palace." "I'm not saying I didn't, but Dren you have to realize the three of us have been through a heck of a lot. Between you and me and between me and Elli..." "Elli? Pet name?" "Yeah, just like you call me 'kitty cat', or 'kitten' I like to call Elliot, Elli. He says he doesn't like it, but he blushes every time I call him that." "Probably just likes it when you call him that, not anyone else..." Zoey nodded "I think so too..." Zoey got up and headed out the door "Where ya going?" "To talk to someone about the sleep aide." "You don't need that anymore do you? You slept fine at the palace." "I know, that's why. I'm going to tell them I don't need it anymore. Sit tight I'll be back." Dren sighed as the red head left. "Yeah right, you're going to see blonde, I'm not dumb." The alien said as he laid down on the bed.

"Elli..." Zoey gasped, as he kissed her neck. She'd been truthful to Dren and had actually gone to speak to the sleep aide person. On her way back however, she'd run into Elliot, who had pulled her into an empty room. Where he kissed and kissed and kissed her, till she could hardly breathe.

"Elli...mmm," Zoey couldn't get the words 'stop' to form. How could she make him stop? He'd been her first ever, had been there with her through everything dealing with Mark and the louse's cheating. He'd even fired Corrina when he found out it had been her he'd cheated with. Zoey's heart was at a standstill. She loved Dren, god she knew she loved him and had loved him since she'd met him, but then there was Elliot. The man responsible for her meeting Dren in the first place, the man who'd showed her that she had true potential to do anything she put her mind to. The man she'd lost her virginity to one late night, when no one was around and even Wesley had gone home.

The blond had been watching her sweep the floor, and had come up behind her, taking the broom and kissing her full out on the lips, tongue and all. Dazed and a little baffled, Zoey had allowed her hunky boss to lead her up the steps to his room, where they went on to make passionate love. At the thought of the memory, Zoey blushed bright red. "What's with the red face?" "Thinking..." "About?" "Hm...You and me...that one night at the cafe." "Ah, yeah I think about that night quite often myself..." He said with a smirk, "Henti!" She said slapping his arm lightly "Hey, it's not my fault...they're not all that big looking through clothes, but damn...Ow!" "Ooh! You naughty Henti!" "Marry me." "You...what the hell!" The blond looked deep into her brown eyes "No matter what the results...come home to Earth and stay with me." "E...Elliot..." suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Kyle." Kyle entered the room with Dren, who glared at both laying on the bed. "Knew it..." "Oh shut up long ears!" "Both of you shut up! First of all, what did you 'know'? I went to see Kathy about the sleep aide, and ran into Elli afterwards. So don't you go assuming anything of me, mister. Kyle, the results." "Sure thing, and it's great that you're safe, Zoey." "Thanks, on with it." Kyle took a deep breath and opened the envelope, containing the results.

"Alright, well, we ran the test like requested and we have the results...which are..." Everyone was in suspense. None more so, then Zoey. "Alright, well, Zoey...hm, you are not Layna Hizashi's daughter. However, she is not Sakura's either." Dren's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide "No, that's...I didn't..." Zoey looked at Kyle, "Why did the first result Dren did say I was then?" "Simple, there was a third DNA sample mixed within the semen." "So...the other sample would have been from the girl herself?" "Yes, though it was very old, about ten years to be exact." "Oh...Hrm...so is that the reason you asked me that personal question?" Dren made a face that told her 'yes' she sighed as Kyle left the room. Now both men looked at her and she groaned knowing she had a big choice to make.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoey sighed as she sat in a warm bath, trying to figure out what she should do. She could very well choose Elliot, now that they weren't related, but then what about Dren? She loved both men and secretly wished they'd be willing to share her but of course she knew that would never happen. "Ha...damn...now I completely have no idea what to do..." "Choose me!" Dren said, appearing in her bath.

"YEEK! Dren! Get out of my bathroom! Now!" "Aw, but kitty cat, I've seen you like this several times...even before my palace...ouch!" "HENTI!" she shouted, causing Elliot to come in and drag the alien out of the bath and bathroom. "Thank you!" She called, as the door shut again. "Geez! Damn peeping tom!" Zoey sighed as she finished her bath.

"What were you thinking long ears! Seriously! You're too much of a child!" "Really? Who wanted to continue banging his half sister, if she turned out to be your half sister?" "Hrm...She's not and she'd be stupid to choose you over an actual human!" "Need I remind you that she confessed she loved me!" "Really? Well she gave her virginity to me buddy." "Ahem!" Zoey cleared her throat and came to sit beside both the men. "So?" "Have you decided?" Zoey nodded "I have...and I would really love it, if both of you thought about it and what your reactions my do to my psyche." "Alright, shoot." "...well, this is a long shot, but here we go...I love the both of you, alright?" "Right..." "So, I was thinking...as a way that we can all be happy...let's...all three of us be together." Zoey said and looked at their expressions.

She waited, while watching the men think, look at each other, then go back to thinking. "Boys?" "So...we'd only be banging you right?" "Yes, that'd be right...unless you two are curious about each..." "Ha, ha, funny. Anyway...I guess that would be the best way to handle this situation." Zoey gasped "Really!" There are plenty of polygamist families out there in the world, so why not." Zoey was surprised "Zoey?" "Wow...I...I'm surprised that the answer is a yes..." "Well, we both love you too, so we don't want to have to tear you apart just to have you." "Hm...Thing is...Elliot, you'd have to leave Earth..." "Why?" "Dren is his people's emperor, so he can't leave." "Ah...ha...I guess I can hand the cafe over to Wes..." "Still can't believe that you're on board with this!" "Honestly, neither can I blonde, but hey, whatever makes my kitten happy, is okay by me." "I second that." Zoey sighed, then smirked "So...how about we three...celebrate, hm?" "Heh, sure thing."


	13. Chapter 13

So, like they'd agreed, Elliot moved to space, and into the palace, where he and Dren have fun sharing the naughty little kitty. Of course, when your having that much sex all the time, you're bound to get pregnant, which Zoey turned out to be a month after she and Dren had done it for the first time. Other children soon followed and Dren and the once alien hating human, started experimenting, and found that they rather enjoyed their polygamist agrangment. Zoey, well she is of course what any other woman with two hot men banging her everyday would be...horny all day long.

Bye Now.


End file.
